


Little Treat

by QueenYaoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenYaoi/pseuds/QueenYaoi





	Little Treat

Eren gripped the leash on Levi's collar, pulling it back slightly while hooking a finger on his collar. He tilted the male's head up, stroking his neck distractedly with the backs of his fingers. Yes, he was distracted, but Eren quickly pulled himself out of that. No need to be distracted when the object of his mind was right in front of him. Levi had the most adorable expression on his face, and Eren loved the way the raven-haired male was currently looking up at him. The collar looked oddly good on him, Eren realised. 

Eren also had a collar and cuffs on him, due to the fact that Levi would agree to no less. The easy expression upon Levi's face said it all. He was most likely humouring Eren, now, and probably would turn things around as soon as he saw the chance. But, right now, Eren would enjoy this. He leaned closer, nuzzling Levi affectionately, almost like a cat. Levi scoffed, but didn't put a word into it out loud, something in which Eren found encouragement. Eren pressed forward and placed his soft lips against Levi's cheek, moving them down to meet the male's jawline. As he did so, his hold on the leash shifted so the collar would move and proceeded to press lips to Levi's neck. He chose a spot and bit; seemed to be Levi's favourite thing to do upon Eren's body, so he found it to be appropriate in the current situation. Levi pressed his lips into a straight line and kept his eyes trained forward.

/Holding himself back,/ Eren noted, so the brunette sucked on the spot he'd just bitten, moistening up the porcelain. It quickly heated up, much to his delight, but he still wasn't getting much of a response from Levi, which was oddly understandable. Y'know, 'cause their positions were currently reversed. Eren mentally huffed. He waned to play hard to get? Fine. Levi will get hard.

It was at this moment that Eren started to grind on Levi. As he was straddling Levi, he was in the perfect position to grind the other. /That/ managed to rouse a reaction from Levi. 

"Eren..." Levi growled warningly. He met his partner's eyes, expecting a look of defiance, but his glare was only that of mischievousness in Eren's bright eyes. This was a new one, an expression that Levi had never seen on Eren. He remembered a time when he'd seen something close to it, though, when Eren told him that they /were/ going to defeat the titans, and that they /were/ going to make it out alive. Back then, Eren had been sure of himself. Just like how he is apparently so sure of himself now. Levi wasn't sure how he felt about that. 

Eren was smiling as he ground harder into Levi, his smile only widening when he felt the movement returned. Eren ghosted his lips back up to Levi's mouth, then delivered a forceful kiss. Levi quickly gathered his scattering thoughts, having enough wits to kiss him back. But it was over all too soon as Eren slipped back as soon as Levi began to return his kiss. 

"What the hell, shitty brat?" Levi growled, his eyes narrowing and slanting upwards towards Eren. Eren, who now had maintained a look on his face that held traces of the cheekiness found in has actions, just smiled back at Levi. 

"Not so fast," Eren whispered, making sure his lips brushed along Levi's ear when he spoke, sending tingles throughout the French male. As if to prove his point, Eren gave two short tugs on the leash.

"Who'd've known, little mister virgin here actually knows something in bed," Levi said in attempt to salvage the situation on his side. Eren had him losing control, fast, and he didn't like that, feeling quite uncomfortable and foreign with the idea.

"Yeah, Jean showed me a little something," Eren replied. At that, Levi's response was immediate, eyes blazing as he pulled at the ties, struggling to break free to he could turn and kill that fucking horse.

"Calm down, it was just a joke. You'll hurt yourself." Eren slipped a hand behind Levi and laid it on his bound hands.

"You're mine, Jaeger. Don't forget that, or I'll /make/ you remember." Levi practically snarled, at which Eren blinked. Then Eren had the idea to reply so out of nature, so wild that by the thrill that rushed through him, he mustered up a reply.

Eren slipped his index finger under the collar, pulling Levi's face tantalisingly close to his own. "Tonight, you're /mine/. I'll do whatever I have to do to make /you/ remember." 

The sureness of the way his words were delivered the sharp and devious gleam in Eren's eyes, the sexy, sexy, expression that Eren was wearing--it all made Levi almost /glad/ he slipped that special something into Eren's drink tonight.

Almost.


End file.
